Changing Destinies
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: Re-Write. Where did the Silver and Golden Crystal come from? What were Sailor Moon and Vegeta at the dawn of time and how did fate determine the final battle between the light and Chaos? This story was on my old profile, Night Raven.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all it's characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own it, but I do make up my own story lines.

This is a revision and re post of my original story Changing Destinies. You have probably seen this before on Night Raven, and I have decided to combine both names to this account. I will not be editing anything out from now on; so if you're easily offended with rated material just move on and we'll call it a day.

Second, I've decided to add in additional back stories to the first part that I wrote in 2003. At first you might not understand where the characters come from, but I promise if you follow this story to the very end you will not only love it but beg that it not have an ending at all.

Changing Destinies

The Beginning

Prologue

Everything within the universe had a beginning, even life itself; the layers that divided the gods, the heavens, and the in-between known as the afterlife, the mortal realm, and the underworld. First there was only dark silence. Sound did not exist, nor was there awareness of good and evil. The darkness was simply a void of nothingness. From the shadows a glow pierced the dark, a bright contrast to the pitch black of midnight. The silence experienced unfamiliar emotions such as fear, hate, and rage. He wanted the light gone, to return to the simple existence of nothingness. However, the light persisted despite the shadow's desire of returning to the way it had always been.

The harder the silent darkness tried to kill the light, the stronger it became. The light began to grow, taking on the shape of golden wings, a mane, his wings expanding over 20 feet behind him, and a golden horn on his head. Rising on his hind legs, he challenged the darkness, the two clashing together in a battle of wills. The winged immortal refused to return to nothingness and he raced across the universe, his hooves and wings of fire creating the first layers of the Gods and heaven. Second came the sun and planets. The void roared in agony, unable to gather the strength to quiet this being's powerful aura. After the God's and heaven, Courage created the other layers, the afterlife that separated the mortal realm from heaven and the underworld. King Yamma, a being created from one of the Gods, guarded the afterlife, determining if one went to the underworld (the final layer), or one went up to heaven.

The Gods called him Courage. Similar creatures existed on other planets, but none of them compared to the Sun Pegasus, nor did they have the ability to provide courage and strength in mortals. He loved the thrill of battle and he honored those that chose to fight against impossible odds and refused to turn from the challenge of defeat. As time continued to pass, Courage came to favor the Saiya-jins, a race created from the fire of his wings and a wish powered by the horn on his head. There only purpose was to fight, to overcome all foes that challenged their strength and honor. In defeat they grew stronger, a force of reckoning. Their home planet, Courage called Vegeta-sai and he always honored their kings. In the beginning of the Saiya-jin race, the leader didn't come from the same family line; the right to lead was hard won and deserved. However, there rose a Saiya-jin known as Vegeta the I, his power unequal amongst his race, passing it down to his son, and his son's son after that. They only mated with someone that gave their offspring an advantage, to ensure the stability and longevity of the Saiya-jin race. They were recognized by their red tail, versus the normal brown color, and a unique hair style that defied gravity. Vegeta's line became very powerful over the generations and with successful breading, he managed to ensure the progression of their power. Courage blessed this particular line, always amazed at how much they improved with each generation.

Several eons passed, the light of day ruled by Courage, and the darkness of night ruled by the void. Mortals had grown to fear the dark shadows, their nightmares consumed with nothingness and the desire for everything to return to the way it was before life had begun. From their prayers and wishes, a new light began to pulse, a similar being to Courage, but unlike his desire to battle, she chose empathy, compassion, and a strong sense of justice as her weapon. Where Courage was a blazing fire of the sun and planets, she was the cool wind of the moon and stars. Before her, there was no night light to guide the mortals, to make them feel safe and protected. Courage fought the void with brute strength and rage, filled defiance; where as the Moon Pegasus chose to combat it with quiet Serenity and determination. She'd never falter so long as people chose to believe in her, to choose right over wrong, and those that had the desire to protect everyone from those that could not do it for themselves. She was the guardian of the mortals, standing between them and the darkness, from those that their only desire was to enslave and destroy. Her name... Mortals called her hope.

Courage lacked an understanding of this different kind of power, just as great as his own strength and courage. He would almost believe that this new Moon Pegasus had courage of her own, but she didn't force her way on those she protected. She loved them regardless. From her frosty wings, her children were the Lunarians, a race of beings that existed on the Earthen Moon. So great was their compassion for others, that they managed to win over the more warrior like races such as Mars and Jupiter, forming unbreakable bonds throughout the Terran system. News of their strange influence reached the Saiya-jin race, but where they used empathy and tranquil methods to solve their problems, the Saiya-jins chose battle. If a race defeated them, then they deserved the honor of remaining without the Saiya-jin Empire's influence.

He also noticed that the outer planets of the Terran system, formed a defense against outsiders, and they were ruled by women instead of men. Courage tried to find the source of this kind of power, but he never found her. Only the Lunarians could claim to have ever seen her, but their descriptions were vague if not forgetful. It was as if she was protecting them as well as herself, keeping herself a mystery and a legend among her chosen race. Her gentle nature intrigued him, and he wanted to know how it was so powerful compared to his brute strength of getting what he wanted.

Every planet, including the more isolated Earth, tied themselves to Lunaria. They were fiercely loyal to them and all of them had sworn to protect the moon children against all enemies. They weren't necessarily stronger than his Saiya-jins, but there intense desire to protect made them a force of reckoning just as dangerous as his Saiya-jins. The Moon Pegasus chose the Terran goddess Selene to guide and lead her Lunarians. She did not rule with fear as her weapon, nor did she retaliate with those that challenged her decisions. Courage became frustrated. He wanted, no demanded to find this Moon Pegasus. Each child of Selene, was named Serenity, eventually taking on the role of protecting the Lunarians and the Terran system. So long as the Moon continued to glow in the night skies, the mortals had hope. She had created other moons and stars like her Lunaria, but her home was the Terran Earth Moon.

Courage called to her, challenging her to face him, but she never appeared or answered. He would never stop, not until he had met this strange Pegasus with her notion of peace and love, versus his notion of war and brute strength.

Apollo was the first to come in contact with one of the Pegasus, Courage reaching for one of his famous Sun Apples. They grew once every five hundred years, a treat to the Gods of the Terran System. Even some of the other star systems journeyed to get a taste of his apples. He found it amusing that Courage could have easily reached them with the flapping of his wings, but something of the challenge to reach for them simply with his height and legs alone kept him from cheating. The animal was magnificent, his noble head radiating fire and warmth. To his knowledge, none had ever touched Courage, but they all called to him for strength and courage, even the Terran War God, Ares. His wings were a combination of gold and red.

Courage always returned with the blooming of the Apple tree, and Apollo always felt honored that the beautiful animal would choose his home every five hundred years to snack on the Sun Apples. On his fourth trip, the Sun God offered the Sun Pegasus an even rarer fruit, one that grew only on the Earth Moon every 2,000 years. They were so rare, that only a handful of these treats were harvested. The Lunarians had agreed to gift them to Apollo, the fruit at the base of the tree on the first day of blooming.

Apollo was not disappointed. Courage, as predicted, appeared. As he reached for one of the closer Sun Apples, he noticed a different smell. It was sweet, and he couldn't resist tasting one of the silver pears. His ears flew forward and he pawed the ground, overwhelmed with a feeling similar to the one of victory after an intense battle. Apollo chuckled, noticing that Courage had paused to turn his head in his direction. Courage rarely acknowledged anyone and Apollo bowed with the respect and honor graced upon him. 'What are they?' he mentally spoke, his voice a strong compulsion for the God to answer.

"A gift from the Lunarians." Courage snorted, surprised that something so unique existed in such a tranquil place. In minutes, the pears were gone and he pawed the ground, demanding more, but the Terren Sun God only shook his head apologetically. "They are very rare, blooming once every two thousand years."

'Why would they give them to me?'

"I asked, and the Lunarians provided. They have no desire to keep things only for themselves."

'And their creator?'

Apollo frowned. There was legend of another Pegasus, but she was seen far less than even the Sun Pegasus. None of the other Gods had claimed to have seen her, but they knew Courage had not been the one to create the Stars and Moon. The Lunarians all called the Moon Pegasus, Hope, and they were intensely loyal to her. "I'm afraid none of us have ever seen her."

Courage rose on his hind quarters, flapping his wings in fury. He would find this elusive Hope and force her to face him, to discover the stronger power. The ritual continued, and Apollo always managed to acquire a couple of the moon pears Courage had come to crave. Courage never allowed Apollo to touch him, but he come to respect the Earth Sun God, his steady determination to provide the Terran's a glimpse of sunlight, even on a planet as far as Pluto. 'Do you prefer battle or compassion?' he asked of Apollo one day.

"Can one not wish for both? In battle, you can have compassion for the enemy, but not necessarily a weakness to allow them victory. To kill with only cold malice makes you a monster and one must have respect for life as they are taking it."

'That is the Lunarian way speaking within you.'

"Never mistake the Lunarians as weak, my winged friend. They choose not to fight; however, that does not mean there might come a time will they will do just that in order to protect everything they love."

'Then why does she never answer my challenge?!' Courage charged the Sun God, waiting for him to flinch away like most, but Apollo stood his ground, watching the animal quickly close the gap between them. Of all the beings that could destroy a god, Courage was one of them and most of the Gods feared him. 'Why do you not flinch or run? Do you not fear death?' Courage halted a breath away from Apollo, but the Sun God was not so arrogant as to reach up and touch his beautiful, golden coat.

"Running from a fate is pointless. Besides, you'd miss out on your Moon Pears if you chose my death."

Courage's ears flattened and he snapped his teeth at his face. Again Apollo surprised him with his calm acceptance. 'Why do you choose not to defend yourself?!'

Apollo laughed, throwing back his golden hair. "Before the Lunarians, I might have agreed with you. However, sometimes the stronger person is the one that knows when to fight and when to stand his ground and wait to see the results of a confrontation."

'War and fear are the only ways to rule.' Courage left the Sun God, but Apollo refused to give up on him. Hope had some strange influence on Courage, despite her lack of a presence.

There was perhaps a sixth layer, one that most remained ignorant of. Here, always mindful of the balance between, the past, present and future, the Time God Chronos wandered. He had lost count of the thousands of years that had passed since their creations, but he also knew there was a giant gap between the birth of Courage and Hope. Finding her proved next to impossible. She evaded his search, but he believed in her existence as much as Courage. The time corridors were dark and isolated, the only place of real power left to the void. He had learned to become one with this darkness, but always at a peril to his own life. Just as he was to despair, the darkness fled in painful, hatred, the time roads lighting up with a multitude of colors. Turning, he saw her; a creature that took his breath away. She was something he could have never imagined and when she stared into his soul, he felt the despair vanish, replaced with warmth and compassion. She liked him; he sensed this immediately as she quietly approached.

Courage would have never allowed himself the touch of another, but she welcomed his touch as she bumped his hand with her silver nose. Her mane was a color of silver, her wings every color of the rainbow, and on her head a Silver Horn. Her silver coat was silky soft and she draped her neck on his shoulder. 'Never feel that you're alone, Time warrior.'

"How..." She had felt his sorrow, the overwhelming pressure of the void for him to give up the battle to maintain a balance between life and nothingness.

'There isn't darkness in existence that can keep me away.' She lowered herself to the ground, eying him expectantly. Chronos gaped; was she truly asking him to hop on her back? He felt something close to laughter brush against his mind and she waited patiently for him to settle before she surged forward. He had never felt anything like this in his entire existence. She was blinding with her speed, the way time seem to blur as she went from the beginning to the end. Everywhere her wings and hooves touched, a path would light up like a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Thank you for this gift," he spoke after she had stopped. There was no taming her, but he had no desire to do so. He easily spotted her tremendous power, but she chose not to use it for gain, but to protect.

'You only need to call and I will answer.' And she was gone, racing across the time corridors to shed her light to those consumed in darkness. She would never forsake any that might need her, even those that she should probably consider an enemy.

She often returned to Chronos, sharing with him her unyielding love and desire to stand at his side. He had an impossible task, to guard against those that would destroy everything that was and is. One portal showed them the growing bond between Apollo and Courage, the Sun Pegasus's growing frustration at trying to understand the Moon Pegasus none claimed to have seen. There was a hint of amusement in her mind when she decided to suddenly appear at Apollo's sun tree and touch it with her silver horn. The Sun God was away lighting up the skies across the Terran system, ensuring each planet had the same amount of light before he retired for the evening. Upon his return, he noticed a change in his favorite tree. A few of the branches were now silver instead of gold, and on them were the rare moon pears. They did not fall and as he picked one of either fruit, he noticed they'd immediately grow back.

'A gift,' her voice laughed. Apollo's eyes widened, amazed at how close she was. He had often imagined what she might look like, but had failed terribly. She was perfection and she never hesitated to drape her head across his shoulder as if she were hugging him. It was odd; he felt so much power in her, and yet she was perhaps one of the gentlest beings in the entire universe.

"You know he searches for you," he whispered, awed that she had graced him with such a rare gift.

"Courage cannot always have what he wants just because he demands it." Her laughter was like a pure song and he almost wept when she vanished.

Courage seemed surprised at the change in his favorite tree and, even more so when the fruit continued to replenish itself. 'How did you do this?' he asked, awed at the magic he felt.

"The credit is not mine to claim. She offered it to you as a gift."

Courage spun around, torn between killing Apollo or chasing after the Moon Pegasus he had spent 20,000 years searching for. There was no concept of time to the immortals, but his patience grew thin at her persistence to avoid him. 'Why does she choose this game between us?'

"Perhaps force is not the way to win this battle. A true warrior uses other methods to gain victory, and in this case it is not strength and fear."

'Is she afraid?'

"No."

Hope watched as the Sun Pegasus considered Apollo's words, and that was when she felt a shift in his demeanor. Yes, he still preferred battle, but he began to change the way he won them. However, she chose to remain in the time stream, a companion to the lonely Time God. He wanted to ask why she always chose to return, but he didn't.

"Will you remain alone forever?"

'I don't understand. Explain the meaning of alone?'

Chronos felt sorrow for her; how was it the two most powerful creatures in the universe have no concept of a soul mate? Even the gods found comfort in the arms of each other or mortals, but Courage and Hope had never once sought comfort for themselves. Courage gave strength to warriors to fight, while Hope gave strength to mortals to defend their friends and family.

Hope found joy in racing throughout the time stream, content in watching people's choices unfold and branch off. She also respected the importance of never disturbing the balance of time, fearful of something that Chronos couldn't see. One day she froze, pausing before a portal that he had never seen before. He touched her, shocked at the trembling of her body and the pink glow on her silver horn. She radiated fear and anger and with a cry he had never thought her capable, she lunged at the portal and found herself thrown back. Her body was covered in burn marks, but she didn't allow her injuries to stop her from attacking at the darkness again and again, each contact inflicting terrible damage against her body.

When the shadow reached for Chronos, her silver horn blazed across the entire time stream. Screaming in pain, the shadow retreated and before it could refocus its attack, she had Chronos jump on her back and she ran, racing against the darkness that was always at the edge of her back hooves. "What is it?"

'Chaos. He seeks to return everything to the way it was; all life will cease, the gods, the mortals. There will be nothing, not even our souls.'

"How do we stop him?"

'Courage...' For her to need the Sun Pegasus meant a war of epic proportions trailed in their wake. She didn't slow down as she passed through one of the portals, closing it off with a flash of her horn. How much time she had bought them, he had no idea, but she came to a halt before Apollo, rising to her full height and waving her feet and wings. Even Courage froze, startled at the intensity of her battle cry.

"Chronos... What happened to her?" Hope allowed Chronos to slide off, already turning to face the darkness beginning to force itself through the time portal she had entered. Without hesitation she flung herself forward, her silver power once again taking on a pink hue. She hit it from every angle, and all of them watched as the darkness tried to wrap around and smother her light. She screamed in pain at Chaos's touch, each brush leaving a streak of blood.

Courage had witnessed a lot of battles in his life time, but nothing compared to the one he witnessed now. He briefly recalled his first battle with this enemy, but it hadn't been this intense and it was quickly over powering the Moon Pegasus. She didn't stop, fear pushing her to continue fighting. Apollo had told him the Lunarians would fight if necessary, but this was in such contrast to their gentle nature. 'Don't let him destroy everything we've created; please?' she begged of him.

Chaos managed to land a heavy blow against her side, tearing one of her rainbow, colored wings. She struggled to stand, but her back leg had been badly injured and she stared into the face of death with defiance. Hope wanted to live, to protect every mortal and immortal from the fate Chaos wanted. He moved in for the final strike, but found himself driven back with a light so bright that burned Chaos's shadowy body. Courage attacked with a savagery that surprised both gods, his fire taking chunks from Chaos that couldn't be re-grown. To save himself from death, Chaos vanished, promising to return when he could surpass the power of the two Pegasus.

Chronos found himself at her side, touching her quivering body. The light in her silver eyes had started to fade and he stroked her blood, matted mane. 'Do not cry, Time God.'

Even near death she proved herself worthy of a warrior's tribute and honor. Courage finally understood that despite her quiet nature, she possessed every quality he looked for and respected. Walking up to her, he lowered his golden head and breathed into her nostrils, his wings touching her sides and healing every laceration. Her wings quickly began to mend the life and color returning to her eyes. 'A gift for a gift,' he spoke, taking off just as she was rising back to her feet.


	2. Inner Strength

Chapter One

Inner Strength

Hope stared at the last time portal with sad acceptance. How did she stop it? Chaos was not a being to trifle with, possessing endless amounts of patience and determination. He drew on greed and fear, taking everything from his enemy before finally crushing them in his pursuit to return all to nothing. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she didn't have to look to know that he saw what she saw. "How do I stop him?"

"That is an answer you'll have to discover on your own."

"Would Courage know?"

"Considering he is the creator of the six layers of our universe; it's a possibility. Hope, you are not a fighter, but a creature born of the hopes and dreams of mortals. Without them, your power is greatly reduced."

She knew this, but she couldn't just give up. "Was Courage a fighter?"

"Courage has fought numerous battles since he came to existence; he had little choice if he wanted to survive. Chaos, even then tried to regain the silence, but Courage refused to give in. His existence was a lonely one; did you think he had help; that the creation of the other planets and suns happened over night? It took several thousand years, and many more until your birth. Yours is a different kind of power, one of love and compassion, giving people a rare hope to continue on despite all odds. Their hope can be as simple as seeing their families, to see a child born before they die, or to simply spare their countries from slavery or destruction if they hold a particular line of defense. You do not have to be a born fighter to fight; I believe Courage finally understands this."

"Why me? Why did he come after me and not Courage?"

"Perhaps Courage is not the main threat, but the one that has everything to lose and everything to gain once she discovers her true potential."

"You have to much faith, my friend."

He watched them train, but his thoughts were not on the Saiya-jins, but a certain Moon Pegasus. She had been severely outmatched against Chaos; so why had she chosen to fight him? Even his strongest warriors would have hesitated against such a feat, sometimes teaming together against an extremely powerful opponent. He briefly recalled his battle with Chaos in the beginning; that fight had been stupidly easy; this time had been significantly different. Why had he decided to spare her life? It made no sense and for the first time in his existence he felt confusion and conflict against his more savage nature. The strong survived and the weak died; so why did he spare her life?!

'I asked that myself.' He hadn't expected her to appear, standing at the edge of the cliff overlooking his Saiya-jins. They had stopped training, all of them gaping at the Silver Pegasus. 'I had hoped you might have an answer.' She turned to leave, but he cut her off, his head held high and his fiery mane flying around him. He was so much taller than her, but she didn't flinch or back away.

'You're either very brave or very naive. Why is it none in the Terran system seem to respect or fear my power?'

'It is not that they don't fear you, but that you respect courage and bravery despite their fear. You would not take kindly to them backing away, but to stand their ground and accept whatever decision you decided upon.'

Courage didn't sense any fear, but if what she said was true, it was very possible she hid it from him. 'Why did you challenge him?'

'I had no choice.' Ashamed that he might think less of her, she dropped her head. Furious, Courage slammed against her, nearly knocking her to the ground.

'Never regret the decisions you make; if you felt the need to fight, then you should accept that choice."

'I'm not a fighter!' she protested.

'So if I attack your precious Lunarians,' he taunted, satisfied at the flicker of anger in her silver eyes; 'You'd not stand between them and the Saiya-jins?'

'The Lunarians have nothing to do with this,' she whinnied, a pink hue glowing around her. All the Saiya-jins paused, sensing her growing power and rage. Perhaps he'd get his challenge after all; he just needed the right motivation to trigger the need to fight.

'So if Chaos destroys them; you'll do nothing. Next, he'll target the Earth, then Mars, and Jupiter, and everything you love about the Terran system...'

'Stop it...' Her aura grew stronger, brighter, almost painful to stand beside, but he didn't back away.

'Only a coward would allow an enemy to strike those they have sworn to protect. He'll go for your weak points and yours is the mortals that look to you for guidance.'

'Never! So long as I draw breath in my body; I'll always stand between him and the mortal and immortal races.' Suddenly her power exploded, shoving him back and he could only stare in awe at the drastic change.

'You underestimate yourself, little one.'

'Little one?' Now that she thought about it, he towered over her like a giant, his size easily making her seem like a new born filly rather than the fully grown Pegasus that raced the time streams. 'Why?'

'A fighter is born, not created. Perhaps you have different motives to who you choose to engage with, but you are no less a fighter than the warriors at the bottom of this hill. Look at them.'

Staring down, she noted that the Saiya-jins were saluting her, nodding their heads in a silent respect of her power. It was the only thing they respected and her display had quickly proven her worth. 'How do I get stronger?'

'Why?'

'I can't let him return everything to the way it was.'

'I'll never relent; once you choose this path, your only option is to succeed.'

She had the choice to quit, walking away, but if she did, any respect she might have had with Courage would vanish. 'I accept.'


	3. Shattered Soul

Author's Note: There is going to be a gap from Chapter two to the present. My reasons are because the dreams will begin to tell the stories of Courage and Hope; as well as a third Pegasus that later emerges as the story nears the end.

* * *

Chapter Two

Shattered Soul

* * *

Serenity jerked awake, sobbing uncontrollably as the images of her dream faded. It had seemed so real and nothing had ever hurt her so much, not even after her decision to return to her current life on Earth, giving her friends the chance to live their lives. All of them had moved on; Amy and Darien had gone to Medical School, Lita had her own restaurant, Raye owned her grandfather's shrine, Mina had become a movie actress, Michelle played in a famous symphonic band, Amara raced around the world, and Trista had become a scientist.

She let them slowly move on without her, letting herself fade from their memories. It was better this way; after the last battle with Galaxia; she no longer wanted them involved in her battles, knowing she faced an even greater enemy. They deserved happiness and she also didn't have a future with Darien. Gone was the naïve 14-year old girl that thought the world revolved around food and boys; she glanced over a shoulder, wondering if a shadow might jump out and attack the innocent populace. Sometimes if she glanced in a solid surface like a lake or a mirror, she might see something that made her want to cry like she did now; a Pegasus with a silver mane, rainbow colored wings, and sad silver eyes that seemed to have lost all hope. Beneath her had been a Gold Pegasus made of fire, and another Black Pegasus made of black ice and a white mane. Both had died… Why did that shatter her entire soul; it was only a dream!

Clutching at her brow, she rocked back and forth, lost in the dreams so far in the past, she doubted even Pluto knew of what she saw. A soft knock rapped on her closed door, but she had learned to lock it, unable to answer their concerned questions. Serenity knew she had become depressed after the last battle, barely coping with the death of all her friends, one-by-one, their star crystals stolen by Galaxia. She had journeyed to the very edges of the Universe, having lost almost all Hope, and yet something had given her Courage, Faith; even long after she had given up on it all.

"Serenity; let us help…" she heard her mother call out. She wanted to go into her arms, but Serenity couldn't tell them of her battles as Sailor Moon. She couldn't tell them about a darkness, so vast and lonely, approaching the Earth, intent on destroying her first so it could stretch across the universe and return everything to nothing. How did she fight it? Why did she always have to stand alone? None of her friends had the kind of power she needed to stand and fight. If they joined her, she'd become Sailor Cosmos and she'd end her own life first.

Only Luna sat at her side, confused, but refusing to leave her. Serenity held her, trapped in a world of lost hope and despair.

* * *

"Luna says she's getting worse," Amy told the others. They had allowed Serenity to think they had faded from her life, but nothing could have been further from the truth. They met without her knowledge, often discussing what might have occurred to cause the drastic change in her. Darien had been the only one to stop coming to their meetings, hurt and angry that Serenity had called off their four year engagement. None of them blamed the former Earth Prince; however, they wanted to understand and to help their Moon Princess. She needed them, but what did they have to offer?

"Raye," Artemis asked. "Does the fire tell you anything?"

The fire priestess rubbed at her temple, her dark eyes heavy with concern. "All I see are three Pegasus, one of fiery gold, the other of rainbow silver, and the other of midnight and snow. Together they create courage, hope, and faith. I'm sorry; that's all I have."

Trista frowned, her fingers tapping against her time staff. The outer senshi knew that expression on her face; she had considered something, but wasn't sure of herself. "Out with it," Amara whispered.

"It's just a myth; even among the time guardians. Chronos cut off certain time portals, warning us to never open them or to ask questions about the origins of the Universe or the end. He gave us few rules, and to disobey even one caused our instant death and a new guardian to arise. However, he once told me as a child that when the Universe faced its darkest hour three older powers would once again emerge and stand between a terrible evil and the existence of the Sun, Stars, planets, and the universe. The darkness wishes to return everything to the way it once was, where as the three powers wish to restore the balance."

"Is there anything else?"

"No; and I don't dare dig into it. One does not anger Apollo or Chronos. Strangely, when most gods avoid each other, the two of them remain very close and strict on this particular subject. If we wish to learn of the past, we cannot use the time corridors or time portals."

"Damn it! So while we try to figure out the mystery of Raye's visions, Serenity will continue to withdraw from us and the world!" Lita snapped, smashing her fist against a wooden pillar. "We're supposed to be her protectors and we always seem to fail her."

Suddenly the fire blazed to life, growing until it licked at the roof of Raye's shrine. The Sailor Senshi jumped back, surprised to see the image of the Black Pegasus emerge, his white horn and wings flapping wildly as it raised to its back legs. Another image blurred on top of it, of a man with hair that branched in a funny direction, wearing an orange, martial's art uniform sitting on top of a green dragon. "Impossible!" Amara and Lita gasped. "He's just a legend."

The fire returned to its normal height and warmth, as if it had never shown them anything, but Amara and Lita remained shaken. "What happened?" Michelle asked, reaching for her cousin.

"It's a very old story, but one doesn't study martial arts and not learn of it. The kind of power the old masters spoke of seemed impossible for a human to obtain, but if what I just saw in the fire, there's a strong possibility the fighter hadn't been human."

Lita continued the story, just as familiar of the old legend as Amara, her face deathly pale. "His name was Goku, an orphaned boy that trained under the legendary Master Roshi. As he grew from a child to a man, he became so strong and powerful, that he won the world martial arts tournament several times before he vanished. Some say he merged with a dragon, to protect the earth from a terrible evil; that was almost five hundred years ago."

"Even if the legend were true and he did exist; there's no way for him to have survived."

"Not unless the last part of the legend was true," Lita choked. "The masters at my school said the dragon made Goku immortal, carrying him way to what they called Kami's lookout. It was the most sacred place, where the guardian of Earth over looked the planet. No one knows if he still protects us, or if he left to another planet. When man lost faith in themselves and began to rely on others to protect them, he vanished."

"Does the tower exist?" Mina asked. Without Sailor Moon, she had become the undeclared leader of the group. "The fire wouldn't have shown us that Pegasus without a reason. If we can't use the time corridors, then we find another route."

"I guess we'll just have to travel to the center of Japan," Lita and Amara said. "However, if the tower does exist, the only way to find our answers is to climb to the top and seek out the current Guardian of Earth."

"You think he'll know of Goku?" Amy asked.

"It's very strong possibility. Each guardian was granted the knowledge of the previous guardians."

"What if it's Goku?"

"Then we plead for his help. It's very possible he'll refuse, but considering the alternative if we don't; we don't have much of a choice."

"Alright; Phase I, find this mythological tower and climb to the top. Phase II, don't let Serenity find out. I have a strong feeling she'd try to stop us."

* * *

It had been difficult to blend in with them over the centuries, but he had refused to quit fighting, to give in to old age. As the last, mortal, Saiya-jin, he had to continue to hope that there was a possibility to restore his dead race. He had no idea how, not without the dragon balls, or Bulma's inventions. His gravity machine had quit working nearly four hundred years ago, forcing him to take out his anger and hostility in the human world's idiotic wars. He rarely chose a side; he just wanted to fight and kill a lot of people that thrived on greed and arrogant power. All the former Z fighters had passed; Krillan, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks… The Saiya-jin blood line had become so thin that the world barely noticed anything out of the ordinary; he refused to claim another mate after the death of Bulma, as if his soul cried out for someone he had no face to. Even with Bulma he had felt empty, but she had provided him a home and an heir.

Without a space pod, he had no way to leave, his sorrow and despair profound. His fists pounded into the specially designed bag, a design a woman, Trista, developed. It absorbed his punches, returning to its original shape to accept another again and again. It wasn't the same as a gravity room, but it helped to keep his skills developed. If he wanted to add weight, he'd pick a large body of water and train, using the crushing weight to hold him down.

Another woman, a medical and technological designer, Amy, had shipped a water breathing device that kept an eye on his biological stats while beneath the water. If he reached the danger levels that could cause poisoning in his blood stream, he'd surface and wait until she sent him another. Money meant nothing to him in a world where he lived like an immortal. He almost considered taking his life, but he had a purpose, even if he didn't have the means to achieving that dream.

Suddenly his hand was caught in a powerful fist, easily blocking the next strike. Occasionally his immortal friend appeared, but the weight of Shenron reflected in his eyes. Until the destruction of Earth, he'd exist, burdening his former rival with a terrible curse. "It's been a long time," Vegeta greeted. Gone was the arrogant pride, replaced with a quiet somberness that they were truly the last of their kind.

"Time tends to slip away," Kakarot sighed. "How long have I slept this time?" Vegeta worried about his friend's sanity. If he had truly slept the past four hundred years, then he had lost track of all the wars, and the recent enemies Earth had faced in different locations. He had heard of a few warriors in Japan, fighting against the dark shadows he had annihilated in America, but he avoided them, not wanting them to rely on another for power and strength. He also had his own problems to worry about, saving weak humans from the energy sucking or soul stealing monsters.

"I'm not certain you want the answer to that."

"They're all gone now; even Pan?" Kakarot had loved that little girl, more than he'd ever admit. Vegeta knew the proud warrior lacked the ability to cry, but the anguish was apparent. "Are we truly the last? I couldn't find any trace of our bloodlines."

Vegeta nodded, watching the emotions play across Kakarot's face. He had spent so long hating this man, but Kakarot had finally come to realize the full extent of what he was and the meaning behind their extinction. 'Kakarot…' The tall Saiya-jin froze his mind going inwards as he focused on Mr. Popo. Corrin and Mr. Popo had lived since probably the Earth's beginning and they'd remain so long as it remained. 'Several women have appeared at the base of the tower and starting to climb.'

Normally he didn't care; several men had tried to find his tower, a few had attempted to climb, but never a woman, and not several. Curious, he glanced at Vegeta, wondering if the Saiya-jin Prince cared for an adventure after five centuries of boredom.

"Care to watch a few women attempt and fail to climb Kami's tower?"

"You're joking; right?" Vegeta growled, almost insulted they'd bother and waste their time. Still, he was just as curious that anyone knew of the tower in the modern world. "How many?"

'Mr. Popo; how many is a few women?'

'I'm counting eight, and I believe they're the current guardians of Earth, also known as the Planetary Senshi, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.' Kakarot relayed the information and Vegeta froze, his expression turning from irritation to genuine curiosity. He seemed to know something Kakarot didn't.

"I've heard of them; however, due to the situation here I've never really bothered to meet them. There's a lot that's occurred on Earth in the past four years; while I fought here in America, they've covered the entire Asian Coast."

"What kind of battles?"

"Dark creatures that cannot die through physical touch, but energy blasts that we developed a long time ago. Humans have forgotten how to draw on it; all of them except the women now climbing Kami's tower. Later, creatures appeared that were taking out a person's soul and keeping it. Sometimes they shattered it; if it wasn't returned to the victim, the human died. Kakarot, these girls were extremely young when they first appeared on television; I believe most of them are barely over the age of 18 or 19; the youngest being 18. However, there's one missing; ask Mr. Popo about Sailor Moon, the moon senshi."

Mr. Popo searched for her, but she wasn't among the eight climbing. Vegeta became agitated at her absence, something the Saiya-jin Prince had difficulty explaining or understanding. "If they're climbing that tower, they have a damn good reason and my hunch is it concerns their little moon senshi."

"You care for her."

"She's the smallest of the group," he growled, refusing to comment further. Vegeta refused to mention that Sailor Moon was perhaps the strongest of the group, but he had noticed something in her over the years, watching her expression on media coverage. She seemed aloof compared to the others, and afraid. The dark circles under her eyes always seemed to have deepened and she always had a different uniform; unlike the others. It was impossible to determine her power level from a television box, and he doubted even up close he'd sense it. Hers was a planetary energy, not an inner energy. "Do that trick of yours already," Vegeta demanded, impatient to solve the mystery of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Finding the tower proved easier than most of them had expected. To most tourists, the tall pillar seemed like a historical artifact, the significance lost to all except the natives that set up a vigilance. A couple of the older elders claimed to know pieces of the legends, but the story of the Earth Guardian had several gaps. The only way to confirm or deny any of the rumors, was to climb to the top. "We're really going to climb that?" Amy asked, wondering why they weren't using the Sailor Teleport.

"It's part of the legend," Amara confirmed. "If we're right; to use anything other than our own abilities, strength, and courage, will grant us nothing once we reach the top."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Look at the bright side; consider this a little extra training."

Several of the Sailor Senshi groaned, but one look from Raye silenced them. She never backed down from a training session; she didn't care the difficulties. If Serena needed their help, then every one of them were going to make that climb for fall off in the attempt.

"Trista, I know you can't reveal a lot of information," Michelle whispered, "but is there anything you can tell us?"

'You may tell them there's two platforms they must reach. At the first, I will afford them one day's rest, but if they do not reach the top within five days, I will refuse to answer their questions.' Trista paled, her knees shaking badly as she glanced upwards. She had heard the stories from the previous Time Guardian, but she had never imagined herself talking to the current Earth Guardian.

"We have five days to reach the top. On the first platform, we're afforded a day to rest; granted we can spare the time."

"If we don't make it?"

"Then making the climb is a wasted effort."

Climbing was the easy part; staying on the tower without the wind knocking them off had them moving from one side of the pillar to the next. All of them focused on moving upwards, refusing to look down or to close their eyes. All of them were tired, their muscles ached, and more than once they wondered if their current task would give them the answers they were after. Only one knew the keepers of the tower watched them, she felt him like a shadow in her mind, his boredom turning gradually to genuine curiosity. Very few had made the climb in the past four hundred years, and none past the first platform in the past two hundred.

Just as they were to worry they wouldn't reach the first platform in time, they were there, collapsing without so much as looking around to find the owner. All of them were short of breath, some close to tears. They had given everything to make it just to the first level, how were they to make it to the second? Only one remained awake, her stomach in knots. She remembered, as a child, the one meeting she had had with Chronos. That was the day he had chosen her as the current Time Guardian. What she hadn't known, was that she'd be the last, leaving her to wander the time corridors, alone, for eternity. She had a strong feeling that this Earth Guardian had reached power levels that exceeded most of the Gods and the thought of that meeting terrified her. If it weren't because of the gap in their memories, and the deterioration of their friend's mental and physical state of health; she'd have never agreed to this climb.

"You're a strange one..." Trista tiredly lifted her head, staring at the white cat that approached, handing her eight, green beans. She knew what they were, amazed that he had honored her with such an ancient gift. "You seek the knowledge of the Earth Guardian, not for yourself, but another that somehow connects the eight of you."

"Knowledge doesn't mean much to someone that has wandered time as long as I have."

"You climb to prove something."

"I climb because they're my friends."

"And yet you feel isolated from them."

"That is the curse of being a Time Guardian."

She had a feeling Corin had telepathic abilities, but talking helped calm her. Still, did she continue with the others? Interactions with the mortal world had always been restricted, but if the end days approached; she wanted to spend them with her friends, not alone in the darkness.

"I'll meet them at the top," she promised, already on the move.

Corrin watched the Time Guardian disappear into the clouds, just as afraid of the future as the Moon Senshi. The gaps in their memories bothered her; how did she break past the barriers placed around those time portals? Who had placed them there and why?

* * *

"She's different," Kakarot observed, tracking Trista's progress. The questions she had were forbidden to the other Sailor Senshi, hoping the same restrictions didn't apply to the Earth Guardian.

"That is Sailor Pluto," Mr. Popo informed.

"Why does she seem isolated?"

"That is the curse of her power and responsibility. As the Time Guardian, she protects the balance of time, never a part of mortal or immortal affairs."

Trista climbed, pushing aside her fatigue and focusing only on reaching the top. Her legs and arms were use to the weight of her heavy staff, making it easy to just put one leg and hand in front of the other. Even tired, she didn't sleep much, too afraid of things she had seen as a Time Guardian. Had that happened to Serenity? God she hoped not. They needed to recover the gaps in the past six months and they needed to find away to stop the future Serenity had seen. Since she was a small child, she had been the Time Guardian.

"Your friends underestimate you," a male voice spoke from behind. Turning her neck slightly, she came face-to-face with the Earth Guardian. The image of the fire did him a great injustice. Power rippled through and around him, every inch of him solid muscle. Around his waist was a black tail, his hair on the messy side. "Most find this climb a bit of challenge; you don't even notice the thinner air or wind trying to push you off."

"I've encountered worse," she answered, once again moving upwards. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and they surged to the top, completing her journey in a matter of seconds instead of another day. "But..."

"You're faster than the others, but not fast enough that I wanted to continue waiting. Second, I believe the questions you need require a little more time without the others hearing them?"

Trista started to feel the exhaustion, but she shoved it to the back of her mind. "How much of our minds can you seen and hear?"

"Enough to know that I can't answer their questions. The gaps in your lives end and start six months ago. They also ended at different times, but they all begin at the same time. All eight of you re-appeared in an empty park, Serenity standing in the center with long wings extending from her back. You remember it because she had temporarily possessed the time staff before returning it. Unless a time guardian, anyone that touched the staff died. This is why you suspect that she's tampered with the Time Portals, preventing you from seeing the past or the future she has seen."

Trista almost despaired, but another joined them, a man she hadn't thought still alive. "Prince Vegeta," she gasped.

"Before the gap in your memories; what do you remember of the future?"

"Crystal Tokyo... I don't think it's going to happen."

"Why?"

"She ended her four year engagement."

"That's special why?"

"Everyone thought that was her destiny, but now I'm not so certain. The moment they became engaged during the Silver Alliance, and here in the present, catastrophic events occurred. The Negaverse, the Doom Phantom, and what ever happened six months ago."

Vegeta had a strong sense that Serenity's enemy was a lot stronger than anything they had faced in the past. "Why is she avoiding everyone?"

Trista didn't have the answers either; in a flash, Kakarot vanished, having a clearer picture of the Moon Princess from her mind and her likely location.

* * *

Serenity sat in a dark corner, staring at a wall, trapped in a world of death. She smelled burning flesh, the images of the two Pegasus burned into her memories. It was always the Gold and Black one; what had happened to the Silver one? Every time she reached for the images, her mind protested in painful agony. And then the images stopped, something blocking them. Startled at the relief, she lifted her head, staring into dark eyes. She felt him like a shadow in her mind, but she didn't care. The nightmares had stopped.

"It's not much," he whispered in apology, greeting her with a smile.

"No," she protested, reaching for his offered hand. "How did you do that?"

"It's a talent."

Afraid the nightmares might return, she held onto his hand. "Are you a friend?" She wanted to hope that he was, but too often she had trusted the wrong people.

"I'm Kakarot, the Guardian of Earth." Had he seen a flash of anger in her eyes; she quickly masked it, but she didn't retain possession of his hand, dealing with the onslaught of darkness slamming into her. "Your Sailor Senshi are making their way to Kami's Lookout."

Again he noted the anger in her expression, this time she didn't bother to hide it. "Why?"

"They have questions."

"Don't answer them."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Anyone that makes the climb and succeeds, is granted a single request for knowledge or training."

She knew what they wanted; but she had thought they had forgotten her and their roles as the Sailor Senshi. She had wanted it that way. Why did they always have to place themselves in harm's way? She'd never allow them to face her final threat. "ETERNAL MOON MAKE-UP!" In flash of colors, all brighter than the next, she transformed, a pair of rainbow wings flapping behind her. She didn't say anything else, already out her window and focusing on her eight friends. Perhaps he had to answer their questions, but not if she didn't allow them to ask.

Just as they made it over the top, Serenity landed in front of them, her wings folding behind her. Each of them bowed their heads, acknowledging her as their princess and leader. "The journey ends here," she commanded.

"But..." Raye protested. "My vision said..."

"Let it go," Serenity hissed. "Again and again, I've watched all of you die; not this time! Turn around, go home, or I'll strip you of your planetary powers." All of them paled, as if she had punched them savagely in the chests. None of them dared to challenge her; her eyes were ice cold, her expression filled with anger, but all of them sensed a deep fear she thought hidden from them.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to allow that," Kakarot spoke, re-appearing on the look-out. Serenity turned on him, her wings spreading wide, flapping furiously behind her. "They have a right to know, just as they have the right to defend the planet they call home."

A silver light exploded, almost pink in her rage. All of them moved out of the way, startled that Serenity had this kind of anger or power. She had always seemed so happy and gentle, but she had changed. "They are not... your... responsibility!" Serenity screamed, rushing forward. Sensing the threat, Kakarot quickly powered up, a black light surrounding him and clashing with her Silver One. This was not like the Saiya-jin one; but something older and far more lethal.

Amara started to go after her, but Vegeta and Trista blocked them. "Stay out of it!" They warned.

"He's the Earth Guardian!" Amara protested. "Serenity has a lot of power, but..."

"You're a blind idiot;" Vegeta growled. "That girl has enough power to destroy an entire star system and yet you continue to treat her as a child."

"Those are the wings from the Silver Pegasus," Raye gasped.

"What are you saying?" Amy asked.

"Serenity is somehow connected to one of the three Pegasus from my fire reading. Kakarot is tied to the black one."

"Any ideas on the Gold one?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.


	4. Trista's Plan

Chapter Three

Trista's Plan

* * *

She loved her friends, but so afraid of them dying again, she had prepared herself from ever seeing them again. Serenity didn't want to become Sailor Cosmos, another, more powerful version of Sailor Moon. In order for her to obtain that final form; the Sailor Senshi had to die and the thought enraged her, driving her to keep him from telling them the answers to their questions.

He had no right to question her; as the Earth Guardian, he should have sensed the danger to the planet. Where had Kakarot been four years ago when a black cat handed her a locket, telling her she had to become a Sailor Senshi? Where was he when she had been forced to watch her friends die at Queen Beryl's hands? Where had he been when she had been forced to kill her own boyfriend because he couldn't defeat the control over his mind?

Where had Kakarot been when she had been forced to travel the universe to restore all the souls taken by Galaxia? She had been forced to choose between her friends' dreams and happiness, or an existence void of any further fighting.

Four years of pain, fear, and rage surged to the surface and she attacked blindly. She didn't comprehend that he was simply deflecting every punch and kick thrown at him; the tears blinded her and she stumbled. They were all she had left of the Silver Alliance, the only thing that mattered to her… She couldn't let them die again, not for her… Jumping back to her feet, she started to go after him again, but something stopped her. Screaming in anguish, she tried to free herself, but like Kakarot, he was strong and unrelenting.

None of them knew what it was like; how could they? Sinking to her knees, she started to sob, her entire body shaking. She had watched their souls ripped right out of them, their planetary powers given to other women. If not for a little girl, she'd have lost all hope, but she had managed to retrieve their powers from the Cauldron, returning them to her friends. Why hadn't she chosen to stay? All of this might have been avoided.

"No," Kakarot whispered, moving to kneel at her side. "This enemy is very old; older than anything Pluto has seen. I'm afraid the only one left that possesses the knowledge of its origins is Chronos himself; part of the knowledge forbidden to the Time Guardians entrusted with watching the time corridors.

"We needed you," she cried. "If you were alive; why… So many people died!"

"Serenity," he sighed. "Having the life span of an immortal is not a blessing, but a curse. You fight for your friends, and they willingly do the same for you. Watching your family and friends grow old and die, even their descendents is extremely painful. As the centuries pass, the battles you fight, the enemies you destroy in order to spare the planet are forgotten." Serenity's tears slowed, the only indication that he was reaching her. "I'm close to five hundred years old, as is Vegeta."

"You think it impossible any of us to understand what you've endured these past four years, but if you ask Vegeta or Trista, you'd find they've had to endure the loss of loved ones not once, but several times over their long life spans."

"I can't…" she gasped. "I've seen my final transformation…" Her wings faded and she returned to her humanoid form. Not trusting her, Vegeta pulled her tighter into his embrace, but she didn't attempt to break free or run for the edge; instead she turned and sank her face into his black t-shirt. Why did women always have to cry on him?! He thought of pushing her away, but one look from Kakarot changed his mind.

Kakarot glanced at the eight women; perhaps they weren't as strong as Serenity, but they all wanted to help her, confused with the gaps in their memories, and determined. "What final transformation is she speaking of?" Mina asked.

"Sailor Cosmos," Trista whispered, her eyes sad. Walking over to her friend, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder; "You think you're protecting us, but you actually cause us more danger by keeping us in the dark. Even if you strip them of their powers, they will never stop protecting you."

"He wants their powers..."

"Then we refuse to fight him;" Raye said, ignoring the protests from Amara and Lita. "I have no idea who or what Sailor Cosmos is, but we've always stood at your side. Have you ever thought that some of your decisions haven't caused us pain?"

"Fiori..." Amy reminded her. The girls had told Serenity she had died using the crystal, but somehow Fiori had brought her back.

"Serenity," Trista said, "allow us to continue to stand at your side."

"You can't fight Chaos."

Trista paled, but she didn't back away either. Kakarot had a growing respect for the time guardian, but he allowed her to continue soothing the traumatized Lunarian. "Chaos is as old as time; I have no concept of his beginning; no one does. However, I know he's struggled to return everything created to it's original source. This is why it doesn't matter if you take our powers or memories; Chaos will destroy us either way. I'm not sure of the others, but I'd rather die fighting than without any means to defend myself."

"Agreed," the other girls said in unison.

Serenity's tears began to slow, but she remained close to Vegeta. He didn't seem in a hurry to release her; just content that she had stopped soaking his new shirt. "No more hiding, little kitten," Amara spoke.

Losing her transformation, she let herself fall into a deep sleep. "Is there anyway you can tell us what happened?" Mina asked Kakarot.

"You died."

"I thought you didn't know..." Vegeta growled.

"Her mental barriers are down;" he shrugged, as if dipping into someone's thoughts and memories wasn't against some moral code.

"Kakarot;" Vegeta snatched Kakarot's shirt and yanked him forward, their noses touching. "Stay out of her head!" Kakarot smirked, as if he knew something that Vegeta had yet to grasp. "And mine!" he roared.

* * *

Trista started at the time portals for several days, sad and angry that Serenity had hidden the truth. It hadn't been easy, but finally she had destroyed the barriers that Serenity had erected, revealing her battles against Galaxia, the union between the Star Lights, and Serenity's travel across space to bring them back. The hardest blow had come in the beginning, when she had realized Darien had been the first to die at Galaxia's hand. So much pain, and yet she had managed to find enough strength of will to allow them their dreams. Why had she done it? She could have stayed in the Cauldron, returning everything to silence, allowing the victory Chaos had wanted; and yet she had resisted. For one to exist, so shall the other, but there was more to the legend than any of them realized. There were two others, but Trista couldn't figure it out or who they were. How did Serenity and her existence become so important to the continuation of the entire universe? What were the three Pegasus in Raye's vision?

"Chronos isn't exactly going to tell you." Startled, she fired an attack, but Kakarot simply laughed and dodged out of the way. He didn't fear her, instead he moved around the time corridors as if he were familiar with the many pathways and where they led. "That tends to happen when you merge with an immortal dragon; not to mention obtaining all the knowledge of the previous Earth Guardians."

"Do you always read a person's thoughts without permission?"

"After five hundred years, you don't exactly have the luxury of deciding who's an enemy and who's a friend."

"I'm not anyone's friend." Trista tried to lose him in the darkness, but he easily kept up with her, taking her arm and halting her retreat. "The curse of being a time guardian is that we outlive everyone we loved, everything we care about..."

"I'm not everyone, and neither is Serenity. So long as those women protect her, they remain as immortally young as she. You're afraid that if you care anymore; that their deaths will shatter your heart."

"You have no idea..."

Trista stopped, taking one look into his dark eyes, and knew he did understand her pain. Perhaps he wasn't a couple thousand years old, but he had lived long enough to see his children and friends age and die, even their descendents. There were no others to carry on the Saiya-jin line; Vegeta and Kakarot truly the last. "I have no idea how to help her," she admitted. "If we fight, we die. If we don't fight, we die. Chaos somehow knows how to hurt her, and it isn't through a direct attack." Touching a time portal; "Every enemy she has faced, in the past, present, and future; they were all creations of Chaos. This time, her fight is with Chaos and she has so little will left to battle. She's mentally and physically exhausted."

Moving further into the future, she noticed that much had already vanished. Chaos intended to wipe it out; to return everything to the way it had been. How had he become this powerful? "In a sense, we're running out of time."

"We're going to lose," Trista whispered, terrified of the black void shattering time.

A bright light surrounded them, fading to a glow. Trista's first instinct was to kneel, but he lifted his hand, shaking his head. "You are to never bow to me; either of you."

Kakarot frowned; for close to five hundred years, he always knew the person he faced, whether they were friend or foe, but not this one. He didn't like it, but at the same time he found himself curious. How powerful was this man? Chronos lifted a single brow, apparently just as capable of reading thoughts as Kakarot; "As much as I'd appreciate the honor of accepting a challenge, my current task must take precedence."

"Why are you here?" Trista asked him.

"To buy the time that Serenity needs. She's the key to revealing the three that can destroy Chaos; without her, all courage, hope, and honor will die."

"How is one girl so important?"

Chronos didn't answer, already focusing on the time portals Chaos had destroyed. Suddenly his progression halted, Chaos roaring in rage. "It's only temporary; my power is nothing compared to the three Pegasus. Find them; they are they only chance we have."

"Can't you tell us where they are?"

Chronos gave her a disapproving glare; "That knowledge is forbidden; even I am bound to obey their commands to never reveal who and where they are. When all seems dark and impossible, they will reveal themselves. Until then, just survive." Glancing at Kakarot, he seemed to find humor at something, a small smile curving on his face. "I ask that you protect her." With the wave of his hand, they were on the lookout. She knew without lifting her staff that traveling through the time stream impossible now. Was she free now? She felt relieved and terrified at the same time. "I have an idea..." Kakarot simply stared at her, easily reading her thoughts, but still shocked at her idea.

"He'll kill us both," he whispered, trying hard not to laugh. "Still..." Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the being merged inside of him, dormant and waiting for the day that Kakarot might call on him.

He no longer had to call him out; he simply had to make a wish and the dragon would grant it, protecting Shenron from foolish and selfish humans that always seemed to make the wrong choices. 'Can you do it?' he asked.

'Are you certain this is what you want? The change is permanent and impossible to reverse, not without the Namekian Dragon.'

'I'm aware of the consequences, but I'm not sure we have much of a choice. I wish for the Sailor Senshi that protect Serenity to become Saiya-jins. Bring the Gohan and Trunks from the alternate future here, as full blooded Saiya-jins. Bring the Sailor Lights here after their transformations are complete.'

Trista gasped, doubling over in agonizing pain as her body made the transformation. If it weren't for the danger that approached them, she would have seriously reconsidered, but they needed to become stronger and there wasn't any other way. At least this way they'd have a chance to stand at Serenity's side, and also preserve what was left of the Saiya-jin race. Instinctively she knew this was important, but not the reason. Biting her lip, she endured the changes in her muscles and organs, but the true fire didn't happen until her tail began to grow, and she screamed.

She felt the Oozuru inside of her, completely at odds with her nature. Thankfully there wasn't a full moon or the Earth might have had a serious problem. Trista lost consciousness, not waking for several days. She didn't have to open her eyes to know his location; she easily heard his movements; "That hurt like hell;" she admitted. Trista slowly sat up, noting the satin sheets and large room. Standing near a window, Kakarot quietly watched over her, having given up his resting place to allow her recovery.

Curled next to her was a long, green tail. It felt soft to the touch and extremely sensitive; something she remembered about the Saiya-jins. Not wanting it used against her, she quickly figured out how to wrap it around her waist, Kakarot nodding in approval. "The others?"

"They're confused, but adjusting."

"Kakarot!" Trista flinched, her hearing greatly enhanced sensed the transformation. "Do you care to explain why there are seven, female, and five male, Saiya-jins at Capsule Corps?" Vegeta stormed into his ex-rival's chambers, his fingers curled into two tight fists. It didn't take him long to see Trista had gone through the same conversion as the other Sailor Senshi.

"We needed their abilities and without Saiya-jin blood, they weren't capable of training under us."

"I am not training them!" Vegeta roared.

"Does that mean you'll trust Serenity to Trunks or Gohan?" Kakarot asked, greatly amused at Vegeta's reaction.

"Anyone touches her; they'll wish that I kill them after I break every major and minor bone in their body! You caused this mess; deal with it!" Vegeta had already left, not wanting Serenity to wake and find herself in the middle of mass chaos. Granted, the plan had potential; Vegeta just didn't have the patience to tolerate the after affects of 12 newly transformed, full-blooded, Saiya-jins.

* * *

Serenity woke to find herself alone, the room dark and cool. Deeply afraid of the dark and what it meant, she fell out of her bed, blindly searching for a light. Strong arms circled around her smaller body, easily lifting and placing her back in the bed. "Light... please..." she begged.

"Damn onna," Vegeta complained, but he did as she asked and turned on a bathroom light. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to calm her. She hated how afraid she had become; her gaze lowered, not wanting to see rejection from him. Serenity needed to leave, she didn't want anyone depending on her; what if she failed to protect him like she had the others? Serenity never saw nor heard him move; one minute he was near the bathroom, the next he had a firm grip on her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He wasn't anything like Kakarot; Vegeta's aura more aggressive and violent.

"Saiya-jin males have a rule; one you'll do well to remember. Never run and never challenge us; not if you don't wish to mate one of us." Her eyes widened, her body going still, as if she were afraid movement might trigger something she wasn't ready for. Vegeta found himself almost disappointed, but he had no intentions of telling her this. For now she'd listen, but her urge to run or fight was too strong for her to suppress indefinitely.

Already tired, Serenity curled back into her pillows, her eyes closing. Vegeta let her, figuring she had gone several months without sleep. Eventually he'd force her to venture from her room, but for now he felt as if he had more control of her recovery if he let her sleep and eat. She was far too thin, the circles beneath her eyes dark and prominent.

* * *

Trista and Kakarot appeared in the main living room of Capsule Corp; immediately having the attention of everyone. The Sailor Senshi were simply confused, but Gohan and Trunks, having more knowledge, glared at Kakarot as if he had created some unforgivable sin. The two were very much a like; the Android Wars having stamped out emotions like compassion and kindness. Those were the kind of feelings that got people killed and the Androids had always used them against the two Saiya-jins.

Of the group, the three Star Lights seemed the most devastated, tears in their eyes as they tried to transform and failed. Apparently changing them had done something to their female transformations, the three Star Lights no longer able to obtain those forms. However, Trista felt very strong about their presence in the upcoming battle. "Care to explain?" Gohan asked, crossing him arms. Vegeta had quietly joined them, sitting on a couch away from the group. "You're not from our time," Trunks observed, his focus centering on Vegeta. "Dad?"

"I'm the past version you saved," he confirmed. Trunks relaxed, but Gohan had yet to drop his guard. Other than Trunks, he had no reason to care for or protect anyone else.

"I apologize, but the past versions of yourselves lack the ability or desire to fight what's coming."

"We've fought our battles," Gohan growled.

Trunks briefly recalled the day they had tried to wish Kakarot back; but he had refused. This was the same man, but he had changed; his expression young, but haunted with grief and regret. "I suppose I owe you one," Trunks sighed. "How bad?"

"Nothing will survive; not even the afterlife," Trista answered, effectively gaining Gohan's attention and support. "I'm the one that gave Kakarot the idea to change and bring us here. Please understand, that I have a good reason for my decision. The Sailor Senshi no longer have the ability to progress in power or to protect Serenity. Not only have I given us the ability to do that, but I have also solved Vegeta's problem. Vegeta now has the ability to re-populate his race; whether or not you stay on Earth is your choice. As for the Star Lights; Chaos has just as much reason to hate their assistance to Serenity than anyone. Without them, she'd have never found the inner strength to travel the universe and retrieve all the Sailor Crystals and return them to their original possessors. And Gohan and Trunks; please accept my apology, but unlike your past versions, you are more understanding of the need to train and fight. Yes, you managed to prevent the future you knew, Trunks, but because Bulma and Chi-chi never fully understood the meaning of loss and hardship caused by the Androids, they didn't see a point in continuing your training. As a result, Kakarot had no choice but to become the Earth's permanent guardian and protector. Vegeta and Kakarot are the last Saiya-jins, the descendents and bloodline gone."

"How old are you?" Gohan demanded, some of his anger dissipating.

Kakarot shrugged, as if Gohan's opinion didn't matter. Trista didn't have to read his mind to sense his hurt at anger; "Five hundred."

"This isn't exactly what we had in mind," Amara admitted, "However, if it gives us a fighting chance, then I suppose we don't have much of a choice. What next?"

"Vegeta?" asked Kakarot. Surprisingly he hadn't said a word for the past hour, allowing Trista to explain her plan and reason behind it.

"Split them up; Gohan and Trunks are more than capable of training them as you are. Use the time chamber."

"And Serenity?" Raye asked.

"No one touches her," he warned. "In her current state, she cannot and will not fight."

Several of the Sailor Senshi wanted to protest, but Raye quickly raised a hand and silenced them. She sensed in him something far older than any of them realized, and she felt their lives hung in the balance if they chose to defy him. "Do as he says," she told the others, surprising all of them. Raye rarely agreed to another person's command; especially if they weren't a sailor senshi. "Before we go," she told him, "I recommend retrieving the Golden Crystal from Darien. You're going to need it."

"He's not going to simply give that up," Amy warned.

"Short of killing him; we can't force him to give it to us;" Trista explained. "I'm afraid Serenity is going to have to face him if we're going to retrieve it."

"No."

"But..."

"I said no!" Vegeta snarled.


End file.
